


[day 8] eight soft dolls

by kurinootwrites



Series: fourteen days of valentine [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurinootwrites/pseuds/kurinootwrites
Summary: you have traveled all the way to argentina to surprise something for your fiance this valentines — much to his horror
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: fourteen days of valentine [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169588
Kudos: 12





	[day 8] eight soft dolls

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was too fun to write LMAOOOOOO

“Okay okay, thank you so much, Hajime!”, laughing as you ended the phone call with Iwaizumi on the line before grabbing your luggage, making way for the exit.

You’re finally here.

Oh my gosh how is Tooru going to react to this?, you internally laugh to yourself as the morning sunlight of Buenos Aires shines on you while you make your way out of the airport; thankfully, you were wearing appropriately for the weather, as Argentina in February proved to be sweltering hot. As you wore your sunglasses, you went into a nearby taxi.

Arriving at your boyfriend’s doorsteps, you fish the keys out from your pocket, unlocking your fiance’s apartment door, and the scent of clean linen hits you right in the nose as you enter his living space. You immediately settle your baggage in the living room as you throw yourself on Tooru’s soft bed covers. You rest for a couple of minutes before grasping your phone out of your pocket, immediately texting your boyfriend something out of context, particularly a doll of him, all according to your devious valentines plan.

The need to sleep washes over you, as you drown yourself in the plush covers of Tooru’s bed, inhaling its fresh laundry scent, but much to your dismay, you compelled to pull yourself out of bed as you grab that one baggage full of your plans for your fiance as you slowly unzipped it, smirking as you pull out other items to prepare a grand surprise for him.

Tooru won’t know what he’s gonna get., you laugh out in your thoughts.

* * *

Morning practice has ended as usual. Right after a series of cool-down exercises, Oikawa went for his water bottle, drinking a huge amount as he hydrated himself after a tiring practice. He reaches for his phone, hearing the familiar vibration of his phone as he opens it to his joy a message from you. He immediately checks your chat, only to see a photo of what looks like a doll of him, to which he raises an eyebrow in confusion. He hastily types 'okay wtf Y/N-chan mi amor' in reply at the picture of a mini doll version of him, scoffing at the picture you sent him as he immediately closes his phone and returns it in his bag.

Knowing that woman… She’s probably onto something… but what could it be? He thought, recalling the picture as he grabbed a fresh shirt from his bag. “She’s just probably lonely without me, and bought a doll that captures my features. My poor sweet fiance~”, he laughs off as he goes for the restroom with his clothes. He washes his face quickly before removing his sweaty training clothes, and changes with a fresh white shirt and olive green cargo shorts. He packs his things before waving goodbye to his teammates with a casual “Adios!”

As he walks on his way home, he rechecks his phone again at the odd photo that you sent him. Yes, it’s a doll version of him, but he couldn’t help but feel creeped out by it. To his surprise, you sent him another picture of it, only a close-up of the aforementioned doll, but this time, he felt his hair on his arms raise.

“Y/N-chan mi amor is probably just teasing me again.”, he huffs in mind as he hums, skipping on his way home.

As he reached the front door of his apartment, he felt his spine shiver and the growing unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn’t helping. His apartment door was slightly opened.

Someone could be in his house. 

He felt the need to call the police, but instead worked up the courage as he slowly opened the door. But before Tooru could enter, something hit him in the face.

“Wh-what the hell?!” Tooru swatted the object in front of him, only to reveal the familiar doll you sent to him earlier tied to the ceiling, connected to the knob. He grabbed the doll in anger as a torn paper suddenly fell from the plush.

‘mIss Me?’

He felt a wave of shiver in his spine as he clutched onto the doll, looking at it sinisterly. He tiptoed inside, not making a sound as he grabbed a nearby umbrella from a stand. His apartment was exactly as it was when he left. He looked around, seeing everything was in place. He creeped to the cupboards and closet in the living area to check for any signs of intruder. His anxiety grew as he inspected around, clutching onto the doll and the weapon. A wave of relief washed over him as he sighed when nothing was suspicious as of note. He wearily placed his sports bag on the sofa, crashing on his sofa. He inspected the doll, and upon closer look, the doll was wearing his old Aoba Johsai jersey.

The same doll you sent him a picture of earlier.

A sudden slow squeak was heard.

The door of his bedroom squeaked as it painfully opened ajar. Tooru’s petrified eyes turned towards the source that revealed another doll, standing as it looked at him. His instincts made him grab the umbrella as he made way to his bedroom. He picked up the plush, wearing a different uniform, his Kitagawa Daiichi uniform this time.

His eyes turned to his bed, six more dolls of him wearing different uniforms were scattered around on his bed. His grip on the umbrella loosened, letting it fall to the floor as he noticed how each doll wore different uniforms from his past. He noticed a large paper in the midst of the dolls, ‘Happy Valentines Day’ that was written in red ink that had Tooru back away from the bed to his closet.

Wait, Happy Valentines’ Day, mi amor?

Out of the blue, a hand suddenly clutched onto his shoulders, quickly wrapping around him as he screamed, pulling away from the arms. He ran for the door, but ultimately fell in the process. His attention immediately turned to the arms from his closet.

He immediately prayed at the closet as he pleaded and cried, “Please don’t kill me! I’m too beautiful to die! I have a fiance waiting for me on the other side of the world! At least let me marry her before you kill me! PLEASE!”

His train of thought got distracted as a laugh which was way too familiar for him entered his ears as you emerged from his closet, your phone peeking through the cracks of his drawer recording everything that happened.

“Long time no see, Tooru!”, you winked at his petrified state while laughing.

“Y-Y/N-chan? You-”, he cried out, pissed and shocked as you embraced him. “There, there, it’s all over now! See?” You reassuringly said as you patted his back. 

Letting go after a full minute of hugging. “Why would you do that?! You almost gave me a heart attack!” He cried. You laugh out with tears on your eyes, “You should have seen your face!” You hugged your stomach, not being able to bear the events that transpired. Tooru could only pout at your initial betrayal.

“So mean of you, Y/N-chan!” He watches you grab your phone from his drawer, laughing as he looks at you rewatching the entire scenario on your camera, replaying on specific parts that were deemed too unforgettable as your boyfriend could only stare at you in part amusement and betrayal.

“You’re enjoying this too much, mi cielo!”, he complains further, folding his arms.

“Of course I am! I mean, what’s a better way to surprise my dear fiance?”, you say as you hit send to the Seijoh group chat before Tooru snatches your phone away. 

He scrolled through the group chat as he looked at you again, pouting. “You, Iwa-chan and the others conspired?!”, you snickered as you scratched the back of your head.

“Oh Tooru my baby, I’m so sorry. I hope my presence here in Argentina makes up for it, though.”, you say, about to give him a hug once more, but he immediately pulled you to him, kissing you on the lips as he snapped a photo. He then sends the picture before looking at your flustered state with a smirk.

“Y/N-chan, from this day on, I forbid you from spending too much time with Iwa-chan and the others! Look what they influenced you with!”, he angrily said, before looking at you with his famous serious eyes, sending chills to your spine. “You’re mine, got it?”

You raised your hands in defeat, “Alright, alright, I got it, babe.” You grabbed his hand, leading him to the kitchen. “Now come on, I’ll cook something for us to make up for the emotional damage I’ve caused you.”

He snickers as he continued, “While I do appreciate you cherishing my beautiful existence like this, where did you even get those dolls?”, emphasizing on the dolls with spite.

You show off a smirk as you tease him, “Oh you know, Iwa-chan was very willing to help me out, and the others too. Looks like seeking their help was worth it!”.

Ah, of course, Iwa-chan has something to do with this., he thought.

He pouts as he looks at you. “I sometimes wonder, why did I even fall for a weirdo like you?”.

You laughed at him, “Well, the thing is, Tooru, I’ll be your weirdo forever!”, as you flash him the diamond engagement ring that he proposed to you after his team won the Olympics a few months ago. Oh what a blissful moment.

*flashback*

Argentina wins the final game as a final spike seals the deal, with strings of sky blue, white and yellow confetti flying around the stadium. The Argentine Volleyball Team runs to each other, hugging and crying in victory as they pat each other in the back. The roaring cheers of the Argentine audience further overwhelms the team in celebration as the rest of the team finally knocks on their setter Oikawa, reminding him of something.

“It’s finally time, Tooru.”, one of his teammates tells him as he looks at your direction, who’s currently looking at the entire team in sheer joy from the stands. Oikawa immediately feels the anxiety, with a lump forming in his throat as he carefully grabs the box from the bench to make sure you don’t see it. To his surprise, you were gone from where you were standing earlier and now he sees you running straight to his direction.

“Congrats, my baby!”, you scream as you hug him tightly albeit his sweaty figure.

He hugs you back, “Thank you, mi cielo!”.

As the team looks at you guys from afar, they quickly disperse back to the bench to give their beloved setter a spotlight. One of them gives him a microphone, much to your curiosity.

“Y/N-chan! I’m so thankful for your love and support for the past years that were together. And now that I’m getting a gold medal, I was also wondering if you’re willing to accept my last name as a gold medal.”, he says on the microphone as he slowly kneels in front of you, prompting you to cover your mouth in shock.

Tooru then opens the red velvet box for you to see a diamond engagement ring sparkling beyond your wildest dreams, “W-Will you marry this idiot, Y/N mi amor?”.

Cheers went louder as tears began welling up in your eyes, processing what is just happening in front of you. The Argentine setter looks at you anxiously before you finally nod in tears, “Yes Tooru my idiot, I will marry you!”.

*end of flashback*

“Well I suppose, we can be weirdos together forever, right mi cielo?”, he replies, kissing your ring as the memory makes him smile. You proceed to give him a kiss on the cheeks, smiling in return.


End file.
